Songfic: The Wolf Who Can't Be Moved
by carifoo2001
Summary: Songfic for "The Man Who Can't Be Moved". The Doctor dropped Rose off for hers and his own good, but Rose refuses to go on.


"No! Doctor!" Rose cried as the TARDIS vanished… forever.

0o0o0

The blonde sat at a corner, near a school. The school is where Henrik's, her old job, used to be, before the Doctor blew it up.

She had a sleeping bag, some water, and some chips. That was it. She shivered in the cold British air, pulling her jacket around her tighter. He'll come back.

0o0o0

A woman walked by, not in much of a hurry. "Hello," Rose greeted. The woman looked at her strangely. "Have you seen this man?" She showed her a photo of the Doctor, with his perfect hair and big brown puppy dog eyes. The woman shook her head.

Rose showed her a piece of cardboard. It read, "The Doctor, brown hair, brown eyes, scrawny, has big blue box". The woman shook her head again, and briskly walked away.

0o0o0

One day, a girl passed by. She sifted through her purse and brought out a note.

Rose's eyes widened. "Oh, no, no, no. I don't need any money."

"Just take it," the girl said. Rose shook her head, but the girl shoved the note into her hands and ran off. The blonde sighed.

"I know it makes no sense but what else can I do? How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?"

"Doctor…" she mumbled, falling asleep on the grass. He'll come back tomorrow...

0o0o0

"Meow."

Rose practically jumped out of her socks. Then she realized it was just a cat. A ginger tabby.

"Well, hello, there, cat," she said, petting it. "What are you doing here?"

"Mrow." It started to purr, rubbing against her.

"Are you gonna wait with me, then?" She smiled softly, for the first time in forever.

0o0o0

"Rose, come home!" Jackie, her mother said on the phone. Rose hung up.

A few hours later, Mickey came to see her.

"Please, Rose, your mum's worried. I'm worried. The Doctor's not comin' back for you," Mickey said.

Rose glared at him. "Yes, he is." She stroked the cat next to her.

0o0o0

Rose had her chin resting on her hands as she boredly watched cars go by, until one stopped by her. The man came out. It was a member of the Scotland Yard.

"Go home, girl," he said, frowning. "You can't stay here."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm staying here. If I go, and he comes back, I won't be here."

The man sighed. "Listen, girl, I'm going to come back later. If you're still here—"

She cut him off. "Not if, when. I'm staying until he comes back. I won't move any other way unless you somehow get the Prime Minister involved." The cat in her lap glared at the officer.

0o0o0

Rose's stomach growled, and she realized once again that she was out of food. She called Mickey.

"Mickey, can you bring me more chips?" She heard him sigh.

"Fine, but if I do, you're going to have to move," he answered.

"How about, instead, I'll give you a few quid?" she reasoned.

Mickey chuckled. "Still not gonna move, huh? Fine, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Did you hear that, cat? We're gonna have some chips." The cat licked her hand with its rough tongue.

0o0o0

Practically everyone at the school nearby knew about the girl on the road. It was pretty obvious; a lot of kids could see her through the windows of their classrooms.

"Melody, who is that?" Rory, a young boy, asked his friend.

"That's the girl that won't move," she answered lazily. "People have tried, so far no one has gotten her to move."

"She doesn't look poor," Amy mused. "Maybe she's waiting for someone."

"Melody, Rory, Amy! Pay attention!" the teacher snapped.

"And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved, maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news, and you'll come running to the corner, 'cause you'll know it's just for you…"

The TARDIS suddenly stopped moving, right in the middle of the time vortex.

"What is it, now?" He groaned. The TARDIS had been acting weird lately, maybe it was her old age. The viewing screen flickered, drawing his attention to it.

A blonde woman with very pale skin appeared, next to another blonde woman sitting on the ground who was looking down. The one on the ground was stroking a ginger tabby cat affectionately. "This is Molly Thatcher, from BBC News. I'm here live, with Rose Tyler, a woman who has not moved from this spot for weeks upon weeks. Rose Tyler, why are you sitting here?"

Rose looked up. Her eyes were red, and she had bags under them. "I'm waiting for someone," she said through a yawn.

"I see. Why?" Molly asked. "Who?"

"I'm waiting for the Doctor, also known as John Smith. If you see him, whether it be 20 years from now for 20 years before this, tell him Rose Tyler's waiting by Henrik's."

Molly paused. "Okay… Why are you waiting for him?"

"I know he'll come back. I have to be in a place and time that he can find me when he does," she explained.

"What is this 'John Smith' to you?" Molly pressed on.

Rose sighed. "He's the man I love." Molly gasped in excitement.

"Any thoughts on how you've become a bit famous?" Rose shook her head.

"Well, this has been Molly Thatcher and Rose Tyler on the BBC News." The viewing screen switched off.

The Doctor jumped into action. "Next stop, Henrik's!" the Doctor shouted as he whirled around the controls.

0o0o0

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. The street was empty, besides a blonde woman that was sleeping next to a blue sleeping bag. A faded picture and piece of cardboard were laying next to her.

He sat next to her, smiling faintly as she fell into his arms. She was in a deep sleep. He started to stroke her hair. He could wait until she woke up...

0o0o0

Rose cracked open her eyes, and felt a pair of arms around her. She looked to her left, and…

"D-Doctor?" she said hesitantly, as if she were afraid to believe he was real. The man's eyes opened. He smiled softly, pressing his lips to hers.

"Hello, Rose."


End file.
